Story about the lovers
by Kariya12
Summary: Its a story about how 2 lovers named Naty and Kuro met and how they lived together etc.


Once upon a time lived a female named Naty Ranmaru and she was alone at the time since back when she was younger she lived with her parents. Though one day a boy was watching her from a distance though he kept his distance and he seemed to take a slight interest in the female. When she become alone a six heroes cat under the name of Jubei found the girl and he knew what happened and he took the little girl with him to his den where she was taken cared by him. So he examined her and she seemed to be healthy though she was mentally damaged since she actually witness the whole killing even though she got saved by Jubei. From that day on she hasnt been herself she had locked herself into her room not saying anything at all. Though one day Jubei brought home a Young male who though might be able to help her out and he went into her room and saw Naty there and he tried to help but she got hostile and attacked him without warning which cause the male to have slight scratches on him but he didnt give up. He wanted to show her it was ok and that there was no harm going to be caused.

"Its ok no one will hurt you at all trust me" Kuro said hugging her close and she to resist it since she didnt want the boy to hug her or anything like that and she accidentally froze the boy and Kuro was frozen but the ice started to break due to the face of Kuro's sound magic phasing it out and Kuro started to shiver abit "Woah that was cold but i don't mind at all" He said. Naty looked at him and was thinking "he didn't mind me doing this what's wrong with this boy!" when she said that he placed his hand to her heart telling her it was alright and she calmed down. From that day on she trusted the boy and watched Kuro trained with Jubei since Kuro was left with Jubei since his father had to go away to do something since his mother got killed infront of his father while protecting Kuro. She got inspired while watching Kuro train and she kind of developed a little crush on and Kuro himself had a crush on Naty though he hid it away since he was kind afraid if he told her how he felt she probably reject him in that case.

Years Later  
One day Naty was on her way to her very first guild where she was going to sign up not knowing that her crush she had for years was going to be there at the time. When she joined she kind of noticed him though she kept her true form a secret. Well you see Naty was born half human half angel. Her mother was an angel. So even though she has angel powers inside her she restrains herself from using them cause if she does she could be in danger in either being captured by demons or worse killed by them. If she ever was captured by them they probably torture her so much leaving marks etc on her. So when she went inside the guild hall Kuro noticed her again and he went towards her but she kind of got abit skiddish again and she kind of ran and he followed her before she tripped over when she was caught by Kuro and he said "Are you ok?" as she looked at him with tears "Yes i'm fine but please don't hurt me" She said. Kuro looked at her "There is no way in the world i would hurt someone as pretty as you" He smiled telling how he felt. She said "My name is Naty Ranmaru i forgot to tell you my name". Kuro smiled and said "That's a pretty i like it and my name is Kuro Sawada let's be friends" he offered her his hand in which she took and he felt some kind of connection with her but he still was kind of unease to telling him how he felt about her. When she had her hand touched his it caused her to blush abit but she hid it pretty well.

While on a mission her true form accidentally got leaked out abit and Kuro noticed and he kind of wonder what she was and she explained that she was part angel and that she had some angel powers in her plus rare blood. The blood would be worth heaps if someone knew about it. She kind of backed off since she couldn't really be around a human since if demons knew and tried to capture her they would probably harm the person she was around with but Kuro finally said something. "Naty i know this might be too sudden but what if i told you i had a crush on you" he said as she went all red and kind of confessed herself "I think i feel the same way about you too Kuro" she said. They actually confessed around night time since the Lunar Moon was out at the time. When they finished their mission they decided to have a picnic under the stars and Naty and Kuro were talking and eating the sandwiches that were made while watching the moonlight while they decided to do their first kiss under the moonlight and it was a beautiful sight to see.

After a few weeks of getting used to them being girlfriend and boyfriend Naty and Kuro decided to move in together and they went on alot of missions together and were getting stronger too. Naty ended up learning Music magic which seemed to be stronger than her ice-make though she kept it as her back up magic if anything was going wrong her main plan. She also she gained her guitar which Kuro got her as her music weapon for her music weapon. She smiled and she got him a special Amulet that amplifies his magic gaining him extra magic. When then they had enough jewels they decided to open up a guild which was the Cait Shelter and a lot of people heard about the two that were running it. So people were joining and their guild got well known.

2 years later.

Kuro decided to tell something private to Naty and he said "Naty i know it might be abit too soon but what do you think it would be like if we had a family of our own?" which caused her to flinch for a second though at first she thought it was a bad idea cause an Angel mating with a Human would be a bad idea but then she remember her mother having her so it wouldn't be a bad idea and she replied "I'm not sure what the outcome would be if you mated with me since i won't have a clue if they will be an angel or a human or a human/angel mix". Kuro said "I don't mind at all i just want it to be healthy" which made Naty nodded her head "That's true Kuro i wouldn't mind having a family with the one i love and i love you forever!" She explained. Kuro replied by saying "Love you too Naty forever" they shared a kiss and smiled. A few days later they decided they would progress to giving their first time on trying in which Kuro deflowered Naty for the first time. After a few days after the deflowered moment Naty went to take a test to see if it was a success to only find out it failed.

A few weeks of trying Naty found out she was Pregnant with not one but twins which made both Naty and Kuro really happy. A few months later they found out the gender and the race of the twins which were a boy and a girl and they both were human with very little traits of angel blood in them making them pure human. Naty seemed very happy and she would go with kuro for a bit on missions till it got harder for her to keep up which made her take a break meanwhile while Kuro was on a mission a demon of Zeref's appeared at their house and put Naty in a sleepy state which caused her to fall over without struggle and the demon took her away and left a note. It said If you want to see you girlfriend again meet us at Zeref's palace not far from there P.S if you not here before midnight your girlfriend and your children won't see life ever again. When Kuro got back he saw that note and he was pissed off and went to find them. Meanwhile Naty was tied up and her belly was kind of exposed the demons could see the belly they felt like experimenting on it and tease the twins that were inside the womb growing normally.

They started to torture her abit by whipping her etc and it cause the twins inside her to go in abit of a panic though it was mostly the male one he felt the stress of his mother which cause him to be in stress aswell and normally too much stress can kill a young one. It was a worried factor for the mother even though she was in pain she knew one of them was in danger and she tried to talk to him saying it will be ok daddy is going to rescue them. In which he did and he appeared as Naty had bruises and she was kind of bleeding but it came from the no castle return wondering if the damage they did to her cause her to have a miscarriage which would of been horrible if it was to happen. Though the demon appeared and talked to Kuro that the reason they did this is cause they wanted to know if the brats were angels like their mother and if they were they would of killed Naty and the twins on the spot. Kuro got pissed off and blew up the hole palace with his sound magic protecting the one he loved though she was hurt he carried her to the hospital and that's when he found out that the twins were ok but one was in stress and was finally calmed down thank god though he was lucky that he didn't get miscarriage cause normally babies would die from such impact. Naty meanwhile she was healing while having her twins checked on all that whole time to make sure nothing would happen in the first twenty four hrs.

After a few days she was fine to go home and that's when she knew she wanted to be stronger than ever if she wanted to protect her babies. She knew her true purpose was to protect the things precious to her. 3 months later she was in the hospital again giving birth to two healthy baby twins named Kiiro who was the boy twin and Luna the girl twin and Naty and Kuro smiled knowing they were happy to have their twins born into the world. She somehow felt a bond between her and Kiiro while Kuro had a born with Luna. Cause when Kiiro was crying Naty would put him close to her and he would stop crying. While in Luna's cause she giggled at Kuro when he did funny things in front of her. Over the years of the twins birth they both discover their own magic which Kiiro learnt how to do Gold-make while Luna discovered how to use water-make. Later on while Naty was with Kuro she discovered a tail on Kuro and wonder what it was and she found out that ever since the Deflowering Kuro became demon. Kuro had a tail and had pointer ears plus and he also had blue flames like as if he was the satan's son. That's when Kuro told her the whole truth and how he was born as a demon aka Satan's son and the reason he looked human is cause when he was born his powers were sealed and when he deflowered Naty it caused them to return.

At first Naty got scared since demons hurted her and she backed up abit but when she knew it was Kuro she calmed down besides he went to her though he had blue flames he didn't burn her at all since they were calm around her though the flames knew she was an angel. They stayed in the moment before Kuro and Naty were discuss if they were going to have another child. In which he deflowered her once again during their anniversary. A few more days later while Kuro was looking after Kiiro and Luna. Naty went to the bathroom to do the test thing again and it said positive which caused Naty to be really happy though she wondered if it will be a demon this time. Well she told Kuro the news though she and he kept a secret from their children to a few months later when Naty asked Kiiro "Would you like a new sibling" in which Kiiro reacted with a nod "Yes mommy i want to be like a big brother" he smiled as Luna nodded at the same question Kuro asked her. Their mom and dad replied "We are going to have a new sibling for you Kiiro and Luna". They both reacted with a smile on their faces and they both highfive each other. They wondered what the gender of the baby was. In which on her latest scan it told them the gender and when they saw the baby they noticed a tail and realized it was part demon though there were slight traits of angel in her.

On the day of the birth.

Naty was doing her usual stuff of reading over the paperwork of the cait shelter guild while watching her her babies while Kuro was doing something in the Yard and her father Jubei was outside training Kuro at the time. All of the sudden her water broke and she kind of fell over landing on the ground and Kiiro sensed something was wrong with his mother and he went to her side while Luna went towards her father and she said "Dad something is wrong with mom" in which he knew it might of been her time to give birth and Kiiro was by his mothers side and she looked at him "Kiiro ur sister wants to come on out." She said as Kiiro was crying on her while his father came and he carried her to the car but it was too late she was about to give birth and instead he took her to their room and he kind of panic since he has never instructed on telling her what to do. Though Jubei told her what to do and Kuro was with her the whole time and in 30 mins or so after pushing Baby Aki was born. She was healthy and blue flames then appeared from her aswell as a tail that for a second looked like demon but it turned out to be a angel tail. Which looked similar but was abit different and it was in a shape of a Arrow tip.


End file.
